poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Ice Age/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Ice Age. film starts with the Disney Junior Gang's Adventures theme song playing. Paw Pilot shows up Paw Pilot: Special alert! Special alert! shows the Disney Junior Gang posing and running Singer: Meet the Disney Junior Gang~ The team a bit like Pooh Bear~ shows Manny in a diver suit swimming, Oso in a racer outfit giving a thumbs up then Doc in a space suit putting her hands on her hips. It then shows the team climbing a mountain They're off on an adventure~ To help a friend somewhere~ shows Manny tightening a screw with Turner on Lightning, Oso saluting the camera and the team jumping out of a jet And with help from you, there's nothing that they can't do~ then shows the team on Sodor They're Oso heroic~ Percy: Hurry, Disney Junior friends! Singer: Oso lucky~ Oso: Sounds like a plan. shows Manny swimming, Doc landing in Andy's room then the team pushing a big rock Singer: When they're on the scene~ shows Manny swimming, Doc landing in Andy's room then the team pushing a big rock They do all they can~ shows Oso and Miles flying with Sean and Blanca in "White Snake". It then shows Jake, Kion and Doc facing against Mal (Total Drama), Scar, Megamix from Crash Bandicoot, Galvatron (G1), Kylo Ren, Hawk Moth and the Akumatized villains Singer: Help friends with their skills~ Facing villains and thrills~ see Oso on the ice Oso: It's all part of the plan. then see the team in space with WALL-E and EVE and Lunar Jim with Rover and TED Singer: They're cool and special~ Paw Pilot: Hurry, guys! Singer: Kind and heroic~ shows the team high-fiving Dusty Crophopper: Way to go! then shows the team running together before showing the main title Singer: The adventures of the...~ Back up singers: Disney Junior~ (repeat) Singers: Gang!~ scene then changes to a snow filled landscape before showing the film's title with Paw Pilot reading it Paw Pilot: The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of Ice Age. pan down to Chico, Manny's nephew, playing in the snow Chico: giggling comes over Manny Garcia: chuckles You really like to play in the snow, huh, Chico. picks Chico up and carries him to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse where the other Disney Junior Gang members are Zooter: Whoa. Look at all that snow. Sofia: I know. Olaf would have loved this. Oso: And Anna and Elsa. Sofia: Yeah. Them too. then, the doorbell rings. A handy helper opens the door to let Professor Ludwig Von Drake in Manny Garcia: Oh, hola, professor. Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Hello, Manny and friends. the viewers And hello to you too out there in the audience. the Disney Junior Gang Now, if you would all please follow me to the Anywhere Area. Mickey Mouse: Hot dog! I've got the lever! pulls the big yellow lever and the living room flips over to reveal a huge portal machine Disney Junior Adventure Gang: Whoa. Squeeze: What is it? Professor Ludwig Von Drake: I, Professor Von Drake, proudly presents to you all, the Time-Transporter! Capable of taking you to any period in time you desire. look at the panel Manny: Whoa, look at that. It has a button for each time. Past, present, future. Turner: at a picture of a mammoth on one of the buttons I'd like to go back to when the ice age came around. I would have loved to have seen a woolly mammoth or a sabre-toothed tiger. growls Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo. A perfect choice. The ice age time it is then. Mickey Mouse: the viewers And what about you? Would you like to travel back in time to the ice age with us? silence You would? Hot dog! But first, let's get our Mousekatools. Turner: To the Mousekadoer! Mousekadoer starts up Mickey Mouse: Mouseka-hey, mouseka-hi, mouska-ho!~ Mouseka-ready, mouseka-set, here we go!~ Oso: You're a thinking and a solving working througher~ Manny: Mousekame, mousekayou, Mousekadoer~ All three: Mousekame, mousekayou, Mousekadoer~ flies up to them Manny: Oh, Toodles, it's time to get to it~ Show us the Mouskatools to help us do it~ Mickey Mouse: Meeska... Oso: Mooska... All three: Mousekadoer! Mickey Mouse: Mousekatools! Mousekatools! Mousekatools! Kid Voices: Here are your Mousekatools!~ show up on screen Oso: Snowsuits. Those will keep us warm in cold weather. snowsuits move to the top left hand corner. Then snow shoes appear Manny: Snow shoes. Those will keep us from sinking in deep snow. snow shoes move to the top right hand corner. Then a giant net appears Mickey Mouse: A giant net. Whoa. net moves to the bottom left hand corner. Then a question mark appears indicating the Mystery Mousekatool Manny: And the Mystery Mousekatool. moves to the bottom right hand corner Mickey Mouse: That's a surprise tool that can help us later. tools vanish and are transported into Toodles Manny, Mickey and Oso: Toodles has the tools~ The Mousekatools~ So when we need em, Toodles will bring em~ Mickey Mouse: He's here for meddles and youddles~ Manny, Oso and Mickey: And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!"~ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!"~ waggles his ears at the camera before flying off Mickey Mouse: Now that we got our Mousekatools, let's get to that Ice Age! Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Turner, if you would please press that button with that picture of the woolly mammoth. jumps up and lands on the ice age button. The portal opens Turner: What are we waiting for?! Let's go! Manny Garcia: Okay, Turner. We're coming. Spanish One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. puts on his tool belt and gloves. He then picks up his tool box Tools: Hop up, jump in~ Pat: Come on, let's go~ Tools: Hop up, jump in~ Felipe: Si, vamanos~ Rusty: Ho-ho. Tools: Hop up, jump in~ Stretch: Don't go too slow!~ Turner: Keep up!~ Tools: Let's get to work~ Muy rapido!~ tools cheer and the Disney Junior Gang head through the portal. They arrive at a snow covered landscape Henry Hugglemonster: Whoa. Look at all that snow. looks around. Chico starts making snow angels Chico: giggling Amber: Wow, Manny. Your nephew really likes playing in the snow. Chico starts shivering Chico: Tío Manny. Me siento c-c-c-c-frío. Manny Garcia: What's that, Chico? You're cold? Chico: Si. himself begins to shiver and soon everyone is hugging themselves to keep warm Mickey Mouse: Boy, I think we're all cold. Turner: We c-c-c-c-c-could r-r-r-r-really use a M-Mousekatool at a t-t-t-t-time like t-t-t-t-this. Manny Garcia: Turner is right. Everybody say "Oh, Toodles!". Everyone: Oh, Toodles! appears and shows the Mousekatools Manny Garcia: Snowsuits, snow shoes, a giant net and the mystery Mouseketool. Mickey Mouse: Which Mouseketool can help keep us warm in cold weather? snowsuits flash Manny Garcia: Snowsuits. Those will help keep us warm. We've got ears, say cheers. Everyone: Cheers! flies off, revealing everyone in snow suits Manny Garcia: Ah, that feels much better. Are you feeling any warmer, Chico? Chico: Si, Tio Manny. Fuli: Ah, I'm feeling warmer already. see something move in the distance Dusty: What's that? Flicker: Si. ¿Que es eso? Manny Garcia: Let's check it out. head over and the moving object is revealed to be a sabre-toothed squirrel named Scrat Chico: Tio Manny. Squirrel. Turner: Ryan told me about this. His name is Scrat. Squeeze: Yeah. Scrat's a nice name. And nice to mention some of our friends, Turner. Dusty: He's so cute. tries to bury his acorn in a small hole. He tries to wedge it in by stomping on it, then he pushed it into the ground. Just then a rumble is heard and a crack in the ice starts to form and began to spread towards a snowy cliff to which it began to move and shifts towards him and the Disney Junior Gang Stretch: Sweet Solus Prime... Turner: Run! run off when Oso sees Scrat's acorn still in the ice Oso: Scrat! You forgot your acorn! stops and screams when he realizes Oso's right. He runs to the acorn and tries to pull it out, he tugs it and the acorn pops out of the ice, knocking Scrat off his feet. Scrat looks up to see the glacier getting closer and screams. The heroes continue running as icy spears pierce the ground behind them Flicker: ¡Cuidado! Scrat: scrams Ma! carry on running until they stop, seeing another glacier coming from the opposite direction Scrat: AAAHH!! Dottie (Special Agent Oso): We're trapped! no other way out, Scrat runs forward as the two glaciers crash into each other and begin to enclose Goofy: Everyone, follow that squirrel! heroes follow Scrat as the glacier walls close in on them. Everyone just reach the end as the glacier walls squish them together. Then they are flung out as the glaciers finally squish together hugs his acorn then he screams as he sees himself falling with the heroes. Everyone hits the ground then flies off a rock, hitting the ground and bouncing off it until they land on a solid flat surface groaning Oso: weakly It's all part of the plan. More or less. Manny Garcia: and gets up ¿Están todos bien? Is everybody okay? acorn hits Manny on the head and lands next to Scrat, who hugs it in relief. He's about to head off when he gets stepped on by a much larger animal Oso: Oooh. That's gotta hurt. keeps getting stepped on by different animals time and time again before ending up stuck on an animal's foot. Everyone looks to see a long line of prehistoric animals making their way south Disney Junior Gang: Whoa. Kelly: Look at those prehistoric creatures. head off after them. To the animals Animal 1: Why don't they call it the big chill? Or the Nippy Era? I'm just saying how do we know it's an Ice Age? Animal 2: Because...... of all....... the ice! heads Animal 1: Well, things just got a little chillier. baby animals are playing Extinction in a tar pit Babies: Help! Help! Trunked pig father: Come on, kids! Let's go! The traffic's moving! Trunk girl: But, but, but.... Dad.slips Trunk father: No buts! You can play Extinction later. off Trunk girl: Oh, OK. Come on, guys. follow their father Female turtle: So, where's Eddie? Another female turtle: Uh, he said he was on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough. Female turtle: Really? is seen running to the edge of a ledge and jumps Eddie: I'm flying! falls Female turtle: Some breakthrough. the heroes Turner: Ha-ha. Flying turtles. Whatever next? Felipe: Mira! Look! sees a woolly mammoth named Manny marching through the crowd, heading north Animals: Look out! You're going the wrong way! Anteater: Crazy mammoth! Stretch: A woolly mammoth! Oso: It looks like he's heading north. carries on until a Trunk Father approaches him Trunk Father: Hey! Do the world a favour! Move your issues of the road! Manny: If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal! Trunk Father: But.. Give me a break. We... We've been waddling all day. looks at his family before moving on Manny: Oh, go ahead. Follow the crowd. It'll be quieter when you're gone. moves on Trunk father: Come on! If he wants to freeze to death, let him. Disney Junior Gang see this Dusty: Wow. Did you see that? Rusty: Standing up to such a small animal. Oso: But also a little bit grumpy. Sofia: I know how Ryan, Meg and Connor felt on their own adventures. Donald Duck: Hey, look up there. a sloth named Sid sleeping on a branch of a tree. He is awake by the shaking Sid: Ahh! I'm up! I'm up! Hey, rise and shine, everybody! notices there's no one there Sid: Huh? Zach? Marshal? Bertie? Uncle Fungus? Where is everybody? down the tree Come on, guys! We're gonna miss the mi... the mi... the mi... gration. complete silence Sid: They lets without me. They do this every year. Why? Doesn't anyone love me? Isn't there anyone who cares about Sid the sloth? turtle stops, stares then carries on. The Disney Junior Gang give each other puzzled glances Sid: All right, I'll just go by myself. in turtle poo Oh.... Sick. the turtle Hey, wide body, curb it next time! his feet on the ground Oh. Sheesh. Oh, yuck. Oh. Mr. Lopart: Should we follow him? Doc McStuffins: Of course. Come on, everyone. We're following the sloth. follow Sid. Meanwhile, to two rhinos named Carl and Frank Carl: I can’t believe it. Fresh wild greens. Frank, where did you ever? Frank: Go ahead, dig in. notices a dandelion on the green stuff Carl: gasps A dandelion. I thought the frost wiped them all out. Frank: All but one. then, Sid comes by with the DJG following. He whips his feet on the leaves Sid: Oh, it makes me so... Ooh, I wanna... Yuck. This has definitely not been my day. You know what I'm sayin', buddy? What a mess. You rhinos have tiny brains. Did you know that? It's just a fact. No offense. You probably didn't even know what I'm talkin' about. Oh. Yummo. up the dandelion A dandelion. Must be the last one of the season. eats the dandilion, to the disgust of the DJG Oso: Ew! Pat: I think I'm gonna be sick. Frank: Carl. Carl: Easy, Frank. Frank: He ruined our salad. hears this and realizes he's right Sid: Oh. Oh, my mistake. That was my mistake. up while stuttering and falls over a tree branch No, no, no, seriously. Let me take care of this. some pinecones What is this? Pinecones! Oh, my goodness. They're my favourite. Delicious. That's good eating. But don't let me hog them all up. Here, you have some. Tasty, isn't it? Bon appetit-ue. and the heroes run off. Frank and Carl stay put for a bit Frank: Now? wait Carl: Now! run after Sid and the DJG Sid and Disney Junior Gang: screaming Sid and the heroes bump into Manny, who turns and looks down at them Manny: Hey! Frank and Carl coming, Sid and the Disney Junior Gang turn Manny around Sid: Just pretend that we're not here. Frank: Man, I wanna hit them at full speed! Carl: That's okay, Frank! We'll have some fun with 'em! Sid: Don't let them impale us! Please! We wanna live! Manny: Get off me! kicks Sid off of him Carl: Come on, you're making a scene. Frank: We'll just take our load of piñatas and go if you don't mind. Manny: Hey, guys. If it's not them today, it's just someone else tomorrow. Sid: Well, we'd rather it not be today, okay? Oso: Yeah, especially since some of us are stuffed animals. Carl: Look, I'm gonna break your necks so you don't feel a thing. How's that? Manny: Wait a minute, I thought rhinos were vegetarians. Sid: An excellent point. Manny: Shut up. shuts up Carl: Who says we're gonna eat 'em after we kill 'em? Frank: Yeah. Come on. Move it. Manny: You know. I don't like animals that kill for pleasure. Carl: Save it for a mammal that cares. Sid: I'm the mammal that cares. Darby: Us too. Manny: Okay, look. If either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of you, you get the sloth and his pals. Mr. Lopart: up a rock That's right, you two scaredy-rhinos. You take one step and it's goodbye for you! throws the rock onto the sinkhole but nothing happens and it stops in front of Frank and Carl who smirk. The heroes look worried Mr. Lopart: You were bluffing huh? Manny: Yeah. That... that was a bluff. and the DJG run behind Manny Carl and Frank: GET EM!!!! and Carl charge at Manny, who readies himself. They hit him and begin pushing him and the others towards the edge Sid: screaming Fuli: Come on! Don't give up! You can do it! by Fuli's words, Manny fights back against Carl and Frank, sending them flying. They hit the ground with a thud Sid: Woo-hoo! Argh! charge again but Manny defeats them by throwing them through the air Sid: Frank coming Argh! just as he reaches Sid, Manny picks Frank up and throws him away. Carl sees a dandelion Carl: A dandelion? lands on it Quincy: I cannot believe it! Oso: Yes! We did it! Mr. Lopart: Hopefully that will teach you two to pick on someone your own size! Sid: Yahoo! We did it! We did...! as he, Manny and the others fall off the cliff stop against a rock Sid: You have beautiful eyes. Manny: Get off my face. slides down Manny's trunk to the ground Kelly: Everyone okay? nod as they get up Sid: Whoa. You and me, we make a great team with these guys. Who are you by the way? Doc McStuffins: I'm Doc McStuffins. These are my toys. Manny Garcia: I am Manuel Estevez Garcia III. But you can call me Manny. This is my nephew. Chico: Soy Chico. Manny Garcia: And these are my tools. Felipe, Turner, Dusty, Squeeze, Pat, Stretch, Flicker, Rusty, Lefty, Lily, Junior, Ticks, Tots, Sneeze, Zip, Jack, Spinner, Beamer, Pinzas and Roland the toolbox. Kelly: I'm Kelly. This is my brother Elliot. Elliot: Whassup? Mr. Lopart: I'm Leonard Francis Lopart. But you can call me Leonard or Mr. Lopart if you want. This is my cat, Fluffy. Oso: Nice to meet you, Sid. Sid: You too. Manny Say, why don't we head south together? Manny: Great (!) Hey, jump up on my back and relax the whole way. Sid: Really? Manny: No. Sid: Wait, aren't you going South? To change the seasons, migration instincts, any of this ringing a bell? Manny: I guess not. Bye. Sid: Okay, then. Thanks for the help. We can take it from here. Come on, guys. head of in the other direction only to see Frank and Carl back on their feet at the top of the cliff Carl: Hey, you overgrown weasel! Wait till we get down here! Elliot: Whoa, I don't wanna have to be dealing with them again. Flicker: Si. went with Sid back to Manny Sid: Whoa, the whole south thing is getting to way overrated. The heat, the crowds - who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors knockin' about in the wild? Manny: No. You just want a bodyguard so that you don't become somebody's side dish. Sid: You're a very shrewd mammal. Okay, then, you lead the way Mr. Big... uh... didn't get the name? Manny: Manfred. Sid: Manfred? Yuck. How about Manny the Moody Mammoth or Manny the Melioncally? Manny the... when he sees Manny glaring at him and scurries up a tree which Manny pulls towards him Manny: Stop following me. the DJG Same goes for the rest of you. lets go of the tree, causing it to shake and throw Sid off Sid: Okay, okay. So you've got issues. Look, you won't even know we're here. Pat: We'll just zip the lip. And when we say mmm, we're mmm. at a waterfall, a camp of humans are gathered around a fire and Runar, their leader went to his tent to see his wife, Nadia and their son, Roshan and tries teaching him to walk but he slips and Runar picks him up and nodge his nose before chucking him in the air and catching him ???: Oh, look at the cute little baby, Diego. on the cliff nearby, two sabre-toothed tigers named Soto and Diego are watching Soto: Isn't it nice he'll be joining us for breakfast? Diego: It wouldn't be breakfast without him. Soto: Especially since his daddy wiped out half our pack and wears our skin to keep warm. An eye for an eye, don't you think? Diego: Let's show that human what happens when he messes with sabers. Soto: Alert the troops. We attack at dawn. starts to leave And Diego. Bring me that baby... alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge, I want it to be fresh. and Nadia enter the tent with Roshan in Runar's arms. Meanwhile, Manny is carrying logs of wood with his tusks while Sid pants behind him, carrying a twig as the DJG walk by carrying logs the same size as Manny's Sid: Phew. I'm wiped out. Manny: That's your shelter? Sid: Hey, you're a big guy. You got a lot of wood and so do they. I'm a little guy. Manny: You got half a stick. Sid: Well, with my little stick and my highly-evolved brain. pokes himself in the eye Ow. I shall create fire. and the DJG start making their shelters Manny: Fascinating. Sid: We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight. his stick in two Now, won't we? night, it's pouring down with rain as thunder and lightning start. Sid is rubbing his two sticks together to get them to light as Manny and the DJG watch Manny: Hey. Think I saw a spark. Oso: How can there be a spark in this rain? looks up hopefully but then looks down sadly Sid: Any chance, I could squeeze in there with you Manny, old pal? Manny: Oh, isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Poisonous reptiles? Manny Garcia: Are you always like this? Chico And Chico, stay indoors, will you? him back next to him Sid: Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Series Category:Transcript